


Love Story of a Coffee Addict

by UnicornsOnMars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Gwaine/Percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsOnMars/pseuds/UnicornsOnMars
Summary: A collage au based on the post "my favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"





	Love Story of a Coffee Addict

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of have an idea where this is heading, but I am taking a huge course load at my university so updates might take a bit. Also kudos are motivation. And, most importantly, GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!!!! What you love, what you hate, what you want to see, your favorite color.

Arthur loved this history class. Almost everyone did because Gaius was an incredible professor. That didn't mean his class wasn’t hard as fuck. And being late meant you got Gaius's Eyebrow of Doom. 

 

0.001 seconds before the bell Arthur managed to slide into one of the few open seats in the back. Next to him was a boy with dark hair and striking blue eyes. He also looked like he pulled five all-nighters in a row. 

 

Arthur looked as the boy took out his coffee and poured a monster energy drink into it. Then he proceeded to turn to Arthur and said, "I'm going to die.”

 

It was then Gaius showed up and the talking stopped. Arthur didn’t have a chance to talk to the odd boy after class, so instead, he told his pals at lunch. His table had Gwen and Lance ( a disgustingly cute couple) and Gwaine. After the tale was done Gwaine laughed and said

 

“That's my friend Merlin! The world's biggest coffee addict you will ever see.”

 

The group’s conversation carried on, but Arthur’s mind was stuck on the raven haired boy.

  
  
  
  


The next day in history Arthur spotted Merlin a couple rows in front of him. It seems Gwaine’s words were true for the boy had two, yes two, cups of coffee with time. Yes, it was an hour and a half lecture, but that was clearly excessive. Artur let out a little chuckle.

 

In the last ten minutes of class Gaius explained the new project. 

 

“I will be placing you in pairs, and giving you a work of literature. You will then explain the significance of it for that time period. Either look online or come see me to find out your group and prompt.  The class filed out the door, but Arthur saw Merlin beeline to Gaius. Arthur decided to do the same. 

 

“Ah, how perfect,” Gaius said when Arthur arrived, “Merlin your partner is here. You and Arthur will be explaining the significance of the tale of King Arthur.”

 

“You're shitting me," Merlin said with disbelief.

 

Gaius gave his legendary eyebrow raise. Arthur couldn't hold it; he burst out laughing. 

 

“You totally did that on purpose because of our names!” Merlin said giggling. 

 

“Indeed I did. I also found it humorous. If you would excuse me, I have another lecture to give.”

 

“My last class is at three. You want to meet up sometime after that?” Arthur asked.

 

“My last class is at two. Let's meet up at the little coffee shop down the road.”

 

“You want us to meet at a coffee shop called Camelot, while we are doing a project on King Arthur?” said the blonde trying to keep a straight face.

 

Merlin grinned, “I find it rather poetic. Now if you excuse me if I don't pee in the next five seconds I am going to die.” 

 

Without another word, the boy practically sprinted from the room. Arthur shook his head and headed to his next class.

 

At lunch, he asked Gwaine more questions about Merlin.

 

“Merlin is a wonder. If I wasn't dating this guy” Gwaine said nudging Percival, “I would totally be all over him.”

 

Percival rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s antics and said, “Merlin is my roommate. He is a great guy. Clumsy as anything though. I don't know how he is still alive. Plus he had a huge workload. He’s majoring in history  and, for some unknown reason, minoring in math.”

 

Arthur didn't bother to hide his horrified expression. 

 

“Princess totally has a hard one for Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed after a few seconds of silence lingered.

 

Arthur went red and hissed, “Shut up Gwaine!”

 

Before Gwaine could answer Percival cut in, “Arthur, just do me a favor and make sure he doesn't OD on coffee please.”

  
  
  


When Arthur opened the doors to Camelot he saw Merlin was already there. He slid into the booth across from him.

 

“I’m going up to get another coffee. You want anything?” was Merlin’s way of saying hello. 

 

“I’m good thanks,” Arthur said as he flipped open his laptop. 

 

After a few minutes, Merlin came back with a large coffee and said, “I already have it started a bit on google docs. I’ll give you the link now.”

 

When Arthur opened up the document he blinked a couple times and said, “Merlin it is practically almost done!”

 

Merlin shrugged and said, “It’s one of my favorite tales so I really didn't need many resources on it. Plus I took a summer course that covered it.  It was written in a time known as the bridge between the late middle ages and the early renaissance which was one the main topics covered in that course.”

 

“Well,  _ Mer _ lin, this is a group project so I need to do some work too.”

 

“Fine edit it. That’s always the worst part anyway. That's when you have to take the journey trudging through what you've already written, relieving all the tears, hours of research and sleepless nights that you've endured trying to get a damned thing together.”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin’s rather dramatic view of editing and countered, “Editing is the final stretch. Its how you know you're practically done.”

 

Arthur also noticed that Merlin was practically vibrating. The blonde reached over and plucked the coffee from Merlin’s hand.

 

“Hey! You prat! Give it back!”  

 

“I think you have had enough coffee. You’re vibrating!”

 

Merlin stuck his tongue out. 

 

“So you know Percival and Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

 

“And Gwen and Lance,” Merlin added, “They told me about you in our manuscript class today. I think the universe is having a joke at all of our expense. Like how much of a coincidence is it that we are all named after people in the King Arthur legends!”

 

“Well did they tell you we were going out for drinks Friday?”

 

“No,” Merlin pouted.

 

“Well, we are. You want to come?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Arthur flashed him a smile, “See you there then.”

  
  



End file.
